


A Slice of Cake

by ToonManiac



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Short Drabble, This is pretty much Gyro being a tsundere, sorta - Freeform, this was a request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonManiac/pseuds/ToonManiac
Summary: Gyro Gearloose was many things. Some of which he knew, some of which he didn't.





	A Slice of Cake

Gyro Gearloose was many things. He was a scientist. An inventor. But that was all pretty obvious. He was also impatient, and hated to be disturbed. He always liked his coffee black (like his soul) and didn’t really like socializing with others. He was blunt and honest and never went down without a fight. He didn’t have time for games but enjoys being mischievous here and there. If there was anything that he hated more than not finding the solution of a stupid equation or trying to build a robot that won’t turn evil it was having to deal with annoying interns. A certain intern named Fenton, to be specific.

He hated Fenton’s soft hair. His chocolate brown feathers. The way he stuttered when he got too nervous. How stars appears in his eyes whenever he talks about a new idea that popped up in his head. He hated how much Fenton cared about him. And how he managed to sneak in and leave a slice of cake on Gyro’s desk (after wrapping him in a blanket, of course) next to his sleeping body after he passed out from pulling an all nighter.

The next morning, it wasn’t until after he finished eating the cake, thanked Fenton about it (after he somehow managed to convince himself not to be so stubborn), and saw his flattered reaction that Gyro realized something about himself.

Gyro Gearloose was many things. But most of all, he was in love.


End file.
